


Habits and rapsberries

by Joamya



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut, mirror, rapsberries
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joamya/pseuds/Joamya
Summary: Ktoś być może ma słabość do malin oraz do pewnego seksownego chłopaka, którego odnajduje przed lustrem.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Habits and rapsberries

**Author's Note:**

> collab

Każdy ma swoje nawyki. Jeden woli pić herbatę w kubku, aniżeli w szklance, inny nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie rozpoczęcia dnia bez filiżanki kawy, a jeszcze inny w sytuacjach stresujących pali fajki. Kibum miał wiele dziwnych przyzwyczajeń. Jednym z wielu tego typu było przyglądanie się swojej podobiźnie w lustrze, podczas przyjemnego przeciągania się. Key miał tendencję do częstego, niemal ciągłego przeciągania się szeroko, tylko dlatego, że po prostu lubił kiedy materiał jego bluzy lub też koszulki, zabawnie łaskotał, przesuwając się w górę i w dół podczas wykonywania tej czynności. To właśnie robił w tym momencie. Stał przed lustrem, przeciągał się, koszulka podjechała wysoko aż nad kilka par żeber, a on sam puszczał oczka do swojego odbicia i robił słodkie minki. Natomiast Minho, który teraz zerkał zza drewnianych drzwi na swojego przyjaciela, również posiadał swój własny, osobisty nawyk, może traktowany nieco jak hobby, a jeśli spojrzeć na to z racjonalnego punktu widzenia – zwykłe zboczenie. Raczej nie przyznawał się do tego, nawet przed samym sobą, ale naprawdę uwielbiał patrzeć na Kim Kibuma. Robił to często, przy każdej okazji, lecz bywały takie momenty, gdy zakradając się cichutko, świadomy jak źle to wszystko wygląda, podglądał mężczyznę. To była właśnie jedna z tych chwil, wypełniona zażenowaniem dla własnej postawy, ale i podziwem dla smukłego ciała Key. Nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę kieruje tym człowiekiem, że stawał przed lustrem i przeciągał się, patrząc na własną sylwetkę, odbijającą się w szklanej tafli, strojąc urocze, ale też zabarwione seksownością minki, ale… dziękował Bogu, że ten wpadł na taki pomysł. Dziękował też za to, że drzwi znajdowały się w miejscu, które pozwalało mu na swobodne oglądanie rozgrywających się scenek. Bo czy tego chciał czy nie chciał, to co wyczyniał Key było bardzo mocno pobudzające i, cholera, nie zawsze wiedział, co wtedy ze sobą zrobić.

Kibum szybko znudził się robieniem słodkich, niewinnych minek zarezerwowanych dla tej młodszej, nieletniej części społeczeństwa i, zupełnie nieświadom, że pewien rozbudzony osobnik mu się przygląda, przeszedł do trenowania swoich seksownych poz. Na początek przesunął językiem po swojej górnej wardze. Następnie skrzyżował ręce za głową, uniósł pewnie głowę i spoglądając na swoje odbicie z wyższością, zagryzł dolną wargę. Minho, w odróżnieniu od tamtego, przymknął powieki, chcąc chociaż przez chwilę sprawiać pozory spokojnego. Tyle, że jego plan spalił na panewce, bo gdy spojrzał w tamtą stronę ponownie, zwinny język Kibuma przesuwał się od lekko napuchniętych od przygryzania wargach. Niemal jęknął na ten widok, a potem tak po prostu puścił framugę, której kurczowo się trzymał. Sprawiło to, że nie wszedł, jak miał w zamiarze, a niemal wpadł do pomieszczenia, potykając się o własne nogi i robiąc niezbyt pożądany hałas.

Key jak gdyby nigdy nic dalej stał niewzruszony przed lustrem, no chyba, że zainteresowaniem można nazwać rzucenie, pogardliwego spojrzenia na sylwetkę Żabola odbitą w jego tafli. Minho leżał na podłodze, rozwalony jak zdechła ropucha na jezdni. Trochę ironia, nieprawdaż?

\- Choi, co ty odpierdalasz? - Kibum pochylił się do przodu, układając usta w dzióbek i starannie poprawiając swoją i tak już idealnie ułożoną grzywkę.

Ten spojrzał na niego z dołu, niezgrabnie wstając. Chyba w progu zgubił swoją charyzmę i w ogóle to chyba logiczne myślenie, okraszone zdolnościami manualnymi. Zachowywał się jak swego czasu ich lider, a to już naprawdę było mocne przegięcie! Dlatego też przez chwilę spoglądał na Kibuma, który już-już szykował się do kolejnych pogardliwych słów, uciążliwie poszukując dobrej odpowiedzi, ale ta coś zwlekała z nadejściem. No, a nie mógł przecież nic nie odpowiedzieć, wcale też nie miał momentów, gdy bał się odezwać do Key. Wcale. Ani trochę. Ani odrobinkę.

\- No… ja… leżę? – odparł, obserwując jak brew tamtego unosi się. - Jakbyś zbierał swoje ubrania, to nie byłoby żadnego zagrożenia, wszystko byłoby w porządku, a tak zobacz, człowiek wejdzie, potknie się, zabije i nawet nie zauważy kiedy – wyrzucił szybko, strzelając sobie mentalnie w czoło.

Kibum spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. - Słaba wymówka Choi. Poza tym - przesunął wzrokiem w dół, spoglądając na jego krocze. - To coś przemawia na twoją niekorzyść.

Podążył za jego spojrzeniem i niemal jęknął cierpiętniczo. No to się wjebał, mówiąc kolokwialnie. Nie dość, że w towarzystwie Kibuma gubił całą męskość, to jeszcze stał sobie teraz przed nim, a jego koleżka był w pełni gotowości do działania. To chyba nie był jego dzień, coś mu tak podpowiadało.

\- A myślisz, że czyja to wina, co? – parsknął, a potem mocno zacisnął zęby, wkurzony własną bezradnością.

Key poczuł mściwą satysfakcję i niemal uśmiechnął się do siebie tryumfalnie, jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo wszystko, stoi przed lustrem i byłoby to nieco podejrzane. Zamiast tego ponownie zmienił pozycję, prostując się i dla odmiany mierzwiąc włosy. Ot tak, bo taki miał kaprys. Kto zrozumie divę? Nikt. Tylko ona sama.

\- No nie wiem - Kibum udał zastanowienie, przesuwając palcem wskazującym i środkowym po swojej dolnej wardze, przymrużając przy tym swoje kocie oczy.

Złapał w lustrze kontakt wzrokowy z Minho, kącik jego warg powędrował ku górze. Choi czasem sam się sobie dziwił, że jeszcze wytrzymywał z tym człowiekiem, naprawdę. Co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że absolutnie nie zmieniłby go na kogokolwiek innego, bo jakby nie było, to była jego własna, osobista diva. Która na dodatek teraz patrzyła na niego w lustrze tak intensywnym wzrokiem, że chyba nie wiedział sam, gdzie się podziać, co zrobić z rękoma, a na dodatek, jak zakryć męskość stojącą niemal na baczność… a ten się jeszcze śmie z nim bawić, udając niewiedzę.

\- No wiesz, może się mylę, ale wydaje mi się, że w tym pomieszczeniu nie ma już zupełnie nikogo, oprócz naszej dwójki, Bummie – stwierdził niemal spokojnie, ledwo powstrzymując się przed zrobieniem tych kilku kroku i wbiciu Key w stojące za nim lustro, a potem całowaniem do utraty tchu. – To powinno być wystarczającą odpowiedzią, czyż nie?

\- Akurat z tym muszę się z tobą nie zgodzić - oznajmił Kibum z chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach. - Jest nas czwórka. My i nasze odbicia.

\- To chyba nie robi większej różnicy - stwierdził Minho, ciągle starając się ukryć swoje pobudzenie.

Kim zwilżył usta językiem, po czym przygryzł dolną wargę. Uwielbiał tak się bawić z Minho, bo pomimo tego, że zawsze to Choi dominował w łóżku, to właśnie Kibum był tym, który dyktował warunki. Minho nie wiedział, czy to po prostu złośliwość, czy po prostu Kibum zrobił to nienaumyślnie, ale jakoś poczuł się nieswojo, gdy jego ząbki nacisnęły na delikatną skórę ust. Chociaż, gdyby się tak zastanowić, może to po prostu był jego charakter. Diva jest divą i divą pozostanie, i miał wątpliwości, czy go to cieszyło, czy raczej przerażało. Znaczy, teraz… teraz to go po prostu pobudzało. Tak bardzo, że spełnił swoje pragnienia, które wypełniały go od jakiegoś czasu i zbliżył się do niego. Spoglądał w te piękne, kocie oczy, teraz lekko zmrużone, a jego dłonie wyruszyły w podróż po jego biodrach, osłoniętych materiałem spodni.

\- Czy te łapki są aby na pewno w dobrym miejscu? - Key uniósł brew, patrząc na podobiznę swoją i Minho odbitą w lustrze.

\- No wiesz… - zaczął Choi, a potem lekko pochylił się nad szyją chłopaka, owiewając ją oddechem. Chyba właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że owszem, Kibum niejednokrotnie sprawiał, ze tracił dla niego głowę, ale były takie momenty… gdy po prostu chciał się nim zabawić, tak bardzo, jak ten robił to zawsze z nim. – Myślę, że nie do końca. – Powolnym ruchem wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę, unosząc ją coraz wyżej, palcami pieszcząc skórę, jasną, delikatną, idealną.

Po ciele Key przeszedł delikatny dreszcz. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w końcu Minho zrozumiał jego aluzje i podjął odpowiednie kroki.

\- Teraz są w znacznie lepszym miejscu - sięgnął jedną ręką za głowę i wplątał palce między kosmyki Minho.

Ten przysunął się jeszcze bliżej niego, niemal się niego wbijając, czując jak pośladki Kibum ocierają się o jego krocze, a potem ustami nacisnął na bladą szyję, tam, gdzie pulsowała żyła. Złapał kawałek skóry w zęby, lekko go przygryzając, by po chwili unieść wzrok i spojrzeć prosto w oczy odbicia Key.

\- A może to wciąż nie jest odpowiednie miejsce…? – wyszeptał i, pilnując, by ten patrzył na niego i śledził jego ruchy przez cały czas, uniósł jedną rękę do góry. Tam zacisnął palce na twardym sutku, podczas, gdy jego druga dłoń powoli, zsuwała się po płaskim brzuchu, by ostatecznie zacisnąć się na męskości. – Czy nie tu wydaje się być lepiej?

Kibum wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, a jego tętno przyśpieszyło. Jednak musiał grać dalej. Jako szanująca się diva nie mógł się tak szybko poddać.

\- Hmm - udawał, że się zastanawia. - A może przeszlibyśmy już do sedna? - zaproponował, łapiąc drugą ręką za pośladek Choi i ściskając go.

Key zdawał sobie sprawę, że to co dzisiaj będą robić będzie wyjątkowe. Inne niż dotychczas. Nie to, że jeszcze nigdy się ze sobą nie kochali. Wręcz przeciwnie. Robili to regularnie. Jednak dzisiejsza noc zapowiadała się strasznie przyjemnie, dziko i oryginalnie.

\- No nie wiem, Bummie – mruknął Choi, czując jak dłoń Key zaciska się jeszcze mocniej na jego pośladku. Widział też jego uśmiech, pełen wyższości, ale też pożądania. Ani trochę tego nie ukrywał, a może nie był aż taki doskonałym aktorem…? Och, nie, grał wyśmienicie, obydwoje grali, a on, Choi Minho, zamierzał się jeszcze trochę pobawić. – Myślisz, że jesteś na to gotów?

\- Zważ do kogo mówisz. Ja jestem gotowy zawsze - odparł Key, przekierowując swoją dłoń, którą trzymał na zgrabnym tyłku Choi nieco w górę i wkradł się palcami za pasek jego spodni.

\- To interesujące, co mówisz… - odparł Minho na to wyznanie, po czym sięgnął za siebie, złapał rękę Key w nadgarstku i unieruchomił ją na jego brzuchu, tuż nad pobudzonym penisem. Przez chwilę pocierał to miejsce, aż z gardła Kibuma wydostało się głuche stęknięcie, aż w końcu chwycił go za podbródek i skierował w swoją stronę. – Może opowiesz mi o tym coś więcej?

\- Wolałbym nie - odparł Kim, po prostu wpijając się w jego usta i od razu pogłębiając pocałunek.

\- W sumie to słuszna decyzja – parsknął Minho, gdy oderwał się od niego, a potem, łapiąc za jego ramiona, odwrócił go do siebie. Pchnął Kibuma na lustro i dociskając go do niego, odchylił mu głowę do tyłu, chwytając za jasne włosy i zaczął chaotycznie całować po szyi.

W chwili kiedy ciało Key gwałtownie zetknęło się z zimną taflą, jego usta wygięły się w grymasie. Jednak trwało to tylko ułamek sekundy, bo Minho przeszedł do konkretów. Z lekko rozchylonych warg Kibuma z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem wydobywało się ciche westchnienie. Wsunął dłonie pod podkoszulek chłopaka, wbijając paznokcie w barki i przygarniając jeszcze bardziej do siebie.

Minho obcałowywał jego szyję, pozwalając, by ręce Kibuma błądziły po jego plecach, coraz bardziej chcąc to przyśpieszyć. Już nie bardzo pamiętał, że jeszcze przed chwilą chciał się bawić, to był jakiś chory absurd. Tak niesamowicie pożądał tego seksownego chłopaka, że mógłby go wziąć tu i teraz, kochać… a w sumie, to chyba pieprzyć się z nim wariacko pod właśnie tym lustrem. Dlatego też oddalił się nieco od gorącego ciała, chwycił za róg jego koszulki i niemal ją z niego zerwał, napawając się widokiem najseksowniejszej bestii, z jaką miał kiedykolwiek do czynienia.

Key nie znosił momentów kiedy to Choi jako pierwszy pozbywał się z niego jakichkolwiek części garderoby. Zawsze to on, Kim Kibum zdzierał z niego jego koszulkę, bluzę, spodnie czy cokolwiek innego, a dopiero potem Minho mógł sobie go rozbierać w jakiej kolejności tylko mu się zamarzyło. Chcąc postawić na swoim, dopadł do Minho i wpijając się desperacko w jego usta, podwinął jego T-shirt do góry, zrobił małą przerwę w pocałunku i pozbył się materiału, który uniemożliwiał mu dostęp do bajecznego torsu swojego chłopaka. Choi zachichotał pod nosem. Kibum miał pewne nawyki, czasem dobre, czasem złe, a niekiedy to po prostu rozczulające.

Nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie przyporządkować tą jawą niechęć do zrzucania ubrania jako pierwszy, ale zadaniem Minho było po prostu to zaakceptować. I robił to, bo co mu innego pozostawało? Kim Kibuma brało się w całym pakiecie – albo wszystko, albo nic.

Gdy chłopak zerwał z niego koszulkę, pozwolił mu przez chwilę podziwiać wyrzeźbione mięśnie, na które ten za każdym razem reagował tak, jak sobie to wymarzył Minho, a potem znów przyciągnął go do siebie. To co teraz robili zakrawało o szaleństwo, gdy przesuwał ustami po nagim brzuchu Key, będąc coraz bliżej zapięcia jego spodni. Kibum po raz kolejny jęknął, za co przeklął się w duchu. Czy ten cholerny żabol musiał dzisiaj aż tak na niego oddziaływać? Wykorzystując moment, w którym Choi próbował dobrać się do jego szyi, rzucił się na niego, przez co zwalili się na łóżko niczym dwie kłody. Key zgrabnie wślizgnął się na Minho i usadowił się na jego biodrach okrakiem. Przesuwając rękoma po jego torsie od dołu do góry, pochylił się do przodu, przyłożył usta do jego kuszącej szyi i zassał na miękkiej skórze. Z ust Choi po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru wydobyło się niekontrolowane westchnienie, wyrażające przyjemność. Chcąc dać upust swojej wrodzonej wredocie, Kim wykonał posuwisty ruch w górę i w dół, ocierając się w ten sposób swoim tyłkiem o ledwo mieszczące się w spodniach swojego chłopaka wybrzuszenie.

Dominujący i wredny Kibum był doprawdy fascynującym zjawiskiem, przyznał Choi w myślach w momencie, gdy stać go jeszcze było na w miarę logiczne zbieranie faktów. Potem jednak westchnął, trochę niżej niż za pierwszym razem, niemal gardłowo, czując apetyczny tyłek chłopaka ocierający się o jego niemal błagającego o zainteresowanie penisa. Na swój sposób mu się to podobało, jednak złapał Kibuma za biodra i z lekkością zmienił ich pozycję tak, by to teraz on sam spoglądał na Kima z góry. Podobały mu się te zarumienione policzki i rozchylone wargi, które zaraz wziął we władanie.

Minho całował go zachłannie i drapieżnie, czyli tak jak uwielbiał, jednak po chwili był zmuszony odsunąć go na niewielką odległość, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Choi zawisł nad nim ciężko dysząc. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, pełne pożądania. Trwali tak przez moment nie używając słów. Samo spojrzenie wystarczało. W końcu Kibum roześmiał się serdecznie i z promiennym uśmiechem na powrót przyciągnął swojego chłopaka do siebie. Key wbił paznokcie w jego plecy i przesunął rękoma w dół, aż do momentu, w którym wyczuł pod swoimi palcami jego pośladków. Wsunął dłonie w tylne kieszenie jego spodni i lekko ścisnął. Szczerze mówiąc lubił tyłek Choi nie mniej niż on jego. Minho sapnął, gdy zwinne paluszki Kibuma zahaczyły o jego pośladki i tam znalazły swoje miejsce. Pochylił się nad nim i zamruczał mu do ucha, drażniąc małżowinę językiem, gdy tamten zacisnął dłonie na jego tyłku. Lubił jak Key dotykał tamtego miejsca, jego małe prywatne zboczenie, ale jeszcze bardziej uwielbiał momenty, gdy sam dostawał możliwość zabawy z tymi, które należały do chłopaka. Lubił jego pośladki, lubił jego uda, uwielbiał jego całego.

Przesunął językiem od ucha do szyi i zassał się na jego grdyce, ciągle czując, jak tamten maca jego tylną część ciała. Miał ochotę jęczeć, to doprawdy zadziwiające, ale było mu niesamowicie dobrze, a to przecież był tylko początek.

\- Bummie… - wyszeptał nisko, a potem polizał jego skórę, od podbródka, aż do jednego z obnażonych sutków. – Pysznie smakujesz, Bummie…

Key uwielbiał kiedy Minho tak się do niego zwracał. To zdrobnienie było przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Jednak pomimo rozkoszy jaką dawał mu w tej chwili Minho, Kibum spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, unosząc się na łokciach.

\- Pysznie smakuję? Czyli niby jak? - spytał, przekrzywiając głowę na bok niczym ciekawski kociak.

Minho przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na Key od góry. Zmierzył jego ciało uważnym, choć już nieco płonącym od pożądania spojrzeniem, by po chwili wyciągnąć jedną dłoń i chwycić chłopaka za podbródek. Zbliżył się do jego twarzy i, wysuwając koniuszek języka, polizał jego wargi. Gdy Kibum wysunął zaczepnie swój własny organ, szybko go pocałował, łapiąc drugą ręką za kosmyki jego jasnych włosów.

\- Tu na przykład smakujesz mną, Bummie… - stwierdził.

Wypowiedziane po raz kolejny zdrobnienie spowodowało, że ciało Key pokryło się gęsią skórką. Jednak po raz kolejny zignorował, lub chociażby starał się zignorować, fakt, że dzisiaj jest sto, a nawet dwieście razy bardziej wrażliwy niż zwykle na każdy, nawet pojedynczy gest Minho. To było oczywiste, że taka odpowiedź jaką Kibum otrzymał, nie była dla niego wystarczająco satysfakcjonująca.

\- A gdzie indziej jak smakuję? - dopytywał.

\- A gdzie konkretnie? - Minho powoli poruszał głową, lekko podrażniając skórę na Kimowych obojczykach i ich okolicach, swoim ciepłym oddechem.

\- Może... Tu - Key wplótł palce w aksamitne włosy Choi i nakierował jego głowę na zagłębienie swojej szyi.

Brunet przyłożył nos do bladej szyi i wciągnął intensywny zapach masła do ciała, jakiego ten używał. Och, wiedział, jaka to woń, jaki to smak, ale intensywność jego własnych reakcji w stosunku do niego często zwalała go z nóg. Także teraz, gdy polizał skórę w tamtym miejscu, zassał się na obojczyku, pod językiem jak i wokół siebie, czując słodkie maliny. Nie wiedział, czy Kibum zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo uwielbiał, gdy nasmarowany kosmetykiem zbliżał się do niego. Bo on myślał wtedy o tych momentach, gdy smukłe dłonie przemierzały w powolnej i niezwykle nasyconej erotyzmem wędrówce własne ciało, pozostawiając po sobie lekko lśniące ślady. Gdy delikatnie masowały nagie uda, gładki tors, a oczy Key skierowane prosto w te należące do Minho, rzucały mu wyzwanie: Czy wytrzyma, czy da radę dalej śledzić tą wędrówkę, podczas której Kibum wyglądał, jakby co najmniej przeżywał orgazm. Bywały też momenty, gdy przypominał sobie, jak on sam zanurzał palce w gęstym, lekko różowym maśle, a chłopak drżał pod jego dotykiem, gdy z miłością wmasowywał kosmetyk w jego skórę. Uwielbiał to, jego reakcje, rozchylone wargi, oraz ręce, zaciskające się na jego, gdy przesuwał dłonie po jego ciele.

Minho ponownie polizał jasną, lekko lśniącą skórę, a potem patrząc mu prosto w oczy rzekł:

\- Pachniesz malinami, skarbie. Ale nie tylko... – urwał na chwilę i wziął głęboki wdech. - Bo pachniesz miłością. Ciepłem. – Zrobił kolejną pauzę, podczas, której przywołał na twarz leniwy uśmiech. – Pachniesz też pożądaniem. Seksem. Zapowiedzią tego, co zaraz się stanie.

Kibum rozchylił usta z zaskoczenia, wyglądając przy tym niebywale słodko i pociągająco. Nic więc dziwnego, że Choi złączył jego wargi ze swoimi po raz kolejny. Czy poczuł maliny? Nie było innej opcji. Minho po raz kolejny pozostawił jego nabrzmiałe usta w spokoju, na rzecz skubnięcia jego ucha zębami i liźnięcia go językiem. Key niemal wstrzymał oddech, a wszelkie pozostałe poczynania Minho sprawiały, że drżał i zwijał się, błagając o więcej. Niekontrolowanym ruchem bioder otarł się swoją nadwyraz pobudzoną męskością o tą należącą do swojego chłopaka. Jęknął przeciągle, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak wysokiej nuty nie powstydziłby się nawet ich zespołowy pan dinozaur.

Minho oderwał się na chwilę, przytrzymując biodra Kibuma, które ocierały się o jego już niemal sztywnego penisa, i spojrzał na niego. Na usta wpłynął mu nieco złośliwy uśmiech - może będąc w związku z chodzącym królem zła i wredności, nabył jej co nieco?

Dźwięk, który wydobył się z ust Key był wysoki, przeciągły i tak nasycony pożądaniem oraz erotyzmem, że, naprawdę, ze znacznym trudem powstrzymał się, by nie zedrzeć z niego tego, co miał – a nie powinien – na sobie i wbić się w jego gorące wnętrze. No, ale… to wciąż nie był odpowiedni moment, ten najpewniej nadejdzie, gdy usłyszy odpowiedź od Kima. Odpowiedź na pytanie…

\- O, a co to było, Bummie?

Key spojrzał na Minho zaskoczony, po raz kolejny pozywając się z tęczówek mgiełki pożądania.

\- Ale... - zaczął, jednak jego głos go zawiódł, ujawniając chrypkę spowodowaną tym jak działały jego hormony. Oczywiście ten fakt nie uciekł uwadze jego chłopaka, którego kącik ust powędrował do góry, w cynicznym uśmieszku. Kim odchrząknął i spróbował po raz wtóry. - Ale o co ci chodzi? - spytał.

Minho przesunął językiem po nieco spierzchniętych wargach, które potrzebowały dużo nawilżenia. Wolałby co prawda, żeby to usta Key, mu go dostarczyły, ale skoro sam przerwał, musiał wziąć za to odpowiedzialność. Wobec tego ponowił ruch, w wyniku którego niesamowity dźwięk wydobył się z gardła Kibuma, jednocześnie poruszając biodrami, które stymulowały krocze chłopaka. Poczuł satysfakcję, gdy jęk, chociaż może nie aż tak samo wysoki zasygnalizował mu przyjemność przechodzącą przez jego ciało.

\- No, dokładnie o to, kochanie.

Kibum zagryzł dolną wargę i spuścił wzrok. Minho musiał przyznać, że taki Key - zawstydzony, rozpalony, z roztarganymi włosami - wyglądał uroczo. Kim szybko jednak przystąpił do swojego najczęstszego zagrania - obrócenia kota ogonem.

\- Zachowujesz się jakbym tylko ja miał problem z tym co mam w spodniach - odparł, typowym dla siebie wyniosłym tonem.

\- Ależ skąd, ja też mam, Bummie. I to ty sprawiłeś, że ten problem mam i do ciebie należy sprawić, by on zniknął – odparł, nonszalancko poprawiając opadające na czoło włosy.

Teraz już nie myśląc o zbędnej zabawie, tylko odwlekającej chwile czystej przyjemności, usadowił się wygodnie na biodrach kochanka i mocno go pocałował, dłońmi zsuwając się wzdłuż nagich boków. Chciał już poczuć pod dłońmi kształtne pośladki Kibuma, a potem aksamitne wnętrze, które zaciskało by się na jego członku, wysyłając ich obu do gwiazd. Rzucił mu jeszcze jedno, nieostrożne, wypełnione czułością spojrzenie, by po chwili zsunąć z niego spodnie i bieliznę.

Key zwykle nie czuł się nieswojo w takich momentach. Fakt, znajdował się nagi, ale to jego ukochany właśnie takim go oglądał, a nie jakiś zboczeniec spod latarni. Jednak tym razem ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, kiedy materiał przesunął się po jego członku, uwalniając go od ucisku. Przelotnie zerknął w dół i niemal jęknął z żałością, widząc swoją stojącą męskość. Zawstydzony zacisnął usta, przewrócił głowę na bok i spuścił wzrok. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć teraz na Minho.

Za to Choi powstrzymał szeroki uśmiech, jaki cisnął mu się na usta. Zawstydzony Kibum zawsze jednocześnie był niesamowicie słodkim Kibumem. Natomiast on sam zawsze reagował na to tym samym – najchętniej wziąłby go w ramiona, nigdy go z nich nie wypuszczając, szepcząc mu do ucha jak bardzo go kocha. I może zrobiłby to teraz, gdyby nie to, że ciało jego kochanka wręcz błagało o uwagę.

Złapał go za brodę i odwrócił w swoją stronę. Spojrzenie mężczyzny wciąż przed nim uciekało. – Popatrz na mnie – poprosił wobec tego, a gdy wreszcie miał okazję zatonąć w tych pięknych oczach, chwycił w dłoń pobudzonego penisa Kibuma i zadał jedno z najważniejszych pytań tego dnia.

\- Jesteś gotowy, Bummie? Jesteś gotowy na najdzikszy seks w twoim życiu? Czy może twoje delikatne ciało… - Musnął lekko mostek Kibuma opuszkami palców. – Tego nie wytrzyma?

Key rzucił Minho szybkie spojrzenie przymrużonych oczu. Te słowa sprawiły, że zapomniał o niezręczności. Założył mu rękę na szyję i z determinacją pociągnął w dół.

\- To ma być najlepszy orgazm w moim życiu Choi - rzucił, po czym szybko, krótko i gwałtownie pocałował go w usta, kończąc pocałunek, przygryzieniem jego dolnej wargi.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – wymamrotał, a potem szybko wstał, odprowadzany nieco zdezorientowanym wzrokiem Key. Nigdzie się jednak nie wybierał, za to patrząc mu cały czas w brązowe, wypełnione pożądaniem oczy, chwycił za szlufki od spodni. Nigdy tego nie robił, nigdy nie rozbierał się przed nim w taki sposób. To Kibum preferował małe pokazy, które miały uczynić jego kochanka łatwiejszymi, ale to dzisiaj Minho zamierzał zrobić mu niecodzienną niespodziankę.

Key był lekko zaskoczony takim obrotem sytuacji, z drugiej strony strasznie był ciekaw co też Minho mu zaprezentuje. Oczywiście Choi mógłby odłożyć to na trochę później i zająć się nim samym, jednak należało korzystać z okazji nawet jeśli miałby dojść od samego patrzenia. Oparł się na łokciach i przesunął się nieco na łóżku, moszcząc się wygodnie i czekając na spektakl.

Minho przesunął dłonie z pasa na podbrzusze i lekko zakręcił biodrami. Czuł się nieco dziwnie, to nie było w jego stylu, ale widząc uwielbienie w oczach Kibuma, nie wahał się już więcej. Obniżył dłoń jeszcze bardziej i chwytając za swoją własną męskość, wykonał falisty ruch. W głowie miał Dynamite, reakcję wszystkich fanek, a przede wszystkim jego czołowego fana – Kim Kibuma.

Przybliżył się bliżej mężczyzny, niemal na wyciągnięcie dłoni, bo po chwili unieść ręce i ułożyć je nieco pod szyją. Patrząc wciąż na niego rozpoczął to, co zawsze doprowadzało wszystkich do krzyku:

-Attention! jigeumkkaji majuhaessdeon, chaggag-ilan jayue giyag eobs-i ppatteulyeo

(Uwaga! Wyrzuć wszystkie dotychczasowe nieporozumienia bez żadnych obietnic)

Dłonie prześlizgnęły się po klatce piersiowej, umięśnionej i już nieco śliskiej o potu. Ruch ramion, przyśpieszony oddech, wzrok utkwiony w rozchylonych ustach kochanka.

\- Ap-eulo naman-eul ju-ibhae, daleun geon ij-eobeolyeo (Od teraz zwracaj uwagę tylko na mnie, zapomnij o wszystkim innym)

Ciało wykonujące faliste ruchy, wspaniale się poruszjace, wyglądające jak wykute w marmurze przez najwspanialszych artystów. Spodnie niespodziewanie opadające na podłogę, długie i umięśnione nogi uginające się w tańcu. Głowa odchylona do tyłu.

\- Meoliga bingbingbing dolmyeonseo, honlanseuleon saeng-gag-e, jeomjeom jibjungdoel geoya (Twoja głowa będzie wirować i będziesz zwracała uwagę nawet mając mylące myśli)

Rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie, zdarł z siebie bokserki, niemal je rozrywając i ukazując prężącego się dumnie penisa, a potem wszedł na łóżko na czworaka, cały czas wykonując okrężne ruchy bioder. Oblizał wargi, chwytając za włosy Kibuma i pociągnął go do siebie, ostatnią partię mrucząc wprost do jego warg:

\- Jigeumkkaji ihaehae? ttan nomgwaneun teullidaneun geoya (Rozumiesz mnie? Jestem inny niż reszta kolesi).

Pocałował go gwałtownie, opadając na posłanie. Nie mógł już wytrzymać, obydwoje płonęli. Zbyt długo zwlekali.

Kibum płonął, a Choi był przyczyną tego trawiącego go ognia. Wbił więc paznokcie w jego przedramiona, przesunął nimi w dół, aż do pośladków Minho za które złapał. Chłopak jęknął agresywnie w jego usta. Key wrócił dłońmi tą samą drogą, po czym wplótł palce we włosy Choi i odciągnął go od siebie. Ciężko dysząc wymruczał swoją końcową partię tej samej piosenki:

\- Come and get me (Chodź i weź mnie)

\- Oh, yeah… - sapnął Minho. Wyplątał się z rąk Kibuma i zsunął ustami po nagim brzuchu, by ostatecznie językiem trącić stojącego sztywno penisa. Otoczył go wargami i zassał się na czubku, łapiąc dłonią u nasady. Usłyszał głuche stęknięcie mężczyzny, a zaraz potem przeciągły jęk. Wsunął jego męskość głębiej w usta, pieszcząc wrażliwą skórę językiem, ale też nieco drażniąc zębami. Sam nie wiedział, czy pozwolić Kibumowi dojść teraz, czy odsunąć się. Widział podniecenie w jego oczach, niekontrolowane ruchy bioder, pot na czole i już sam ledwo się powstrzymywał. Gorączka paliła go od środka, pchając do działania.

Key nie wytrzymał. Za długo Minho zmuszał go do czekania. Choi czując pierwsze słone krople na swoim języku, wyciągnął członka Kibuma z ust i dokończył swojego dzieła dłonią. Kim wytrysnął obficie w rękę Minho, który zaraz sięgnął do szuflady po chusteczki i wyciągnął z niej także lubrykant. Blondyn powoli normował oddech, kiedy jego chłopak zaczął składać pocałunki na jego udach. Widział, że jego przyjaciel także domaga się uwagi, chciał w jaki sposób mu w tym pomóc. Jednak jego członek dzięki poczynaniom Choi po raz kolejny zaczął robić się twardy. Minho zassał skórę na jego podbrzuszu. Key wypchnął biodra w górę, dochodząc już do siebie po pierwszym przedwczesnym orgazmie i będąc już w stu procentach gotowym do drugiego.

Choi westchnął przeciągle, potem złapał za jedną nogę Kibuma i ułożył ją sobie na barku. W jego oczach pojawiły się figlarne błyski, gdy pochylał się nad chłopakiem, sięgając po lubrykant. Nalał go na swoje place, jednak, w myśl swoich niecnych, ale też na pewno takich, które spodobają się jego kochankowi, planom, zamiast wsunąć jeden z nich w jego wnętrze, jedynie rozprowadził substancję w tamtym miejscu. Potem przybliżył swoją twarz tam i językiem nacisnął na okrąg mięśni, czując jak Kibum drży, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Nie przejmował się tym jednak, za to wsunął organ dalej, rozprowadzając żel wewnątrz chłopaka, pieszcząc go w tamtym miejscu. Wiedział, ze samo to nie wystarczy, by odpowiednio rozciągnąć mięśnie, ale chciał mu sprawić jak najwięcej przyjemności i chyba mu się to udawało, gdy Key poruszał się niespokojnie, jęcząc coraz głośniej. Za to Minho z zapamiętaniem lizał i poruszał językiem, sprawnie nim lawirując. Tak, nawet jego to nakręcało, dlatego też odsunął się, wylał na palce po raz kolejny intensywnie pachnącą malinami substancję i ostrożnie wsunął w Key jeden palec, lekko nim poruszając.

Minho dzisiaj zwariował, tego Key był pewien. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Nigdy nie robił takich rzeczy. Ani nigdy się nie robił dla niego striptizu, ani nigdy mu nie obciągał, a co dopiero mówić o wtargnięciu językiem do jego wnętrza. Minho był dzisiaj tak diabelsko niepoprawny. Czy Kibum miał coś przeciw temu? Skąd. Kurewsko mu się to podobało. Żałował jednak, że on sam nie może się wykazać. A na co pozwalał sobie Choi było może swego rodzaju zemstą? Tego Kim nie wiedział i szczerze mówiąc to niezbyt miał czas by nad tym teraz rozmyślać, bo już trzeci z palców Minho znalazł się w jego wnętrzu. Pragnął go. Teraz. Zaraz. Już.

\- Minho - jęknął ochryple. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a znów dojdzie przedwcześnie.

Choi wyjął z niego palce, rozsmarował malinowy żel na swoim członku i spojrzał na Key. On płonął. Wyglądał dokładnie tak jak sobie to wymarzył. Rozłożony przed nim, cały rozpalony, z zaróżowionymi policzkami, włosami w nieładzie i zamglonym wzrokiem. Minho pochylił się i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego wargach.

\- Teraz zaboli - szepnął.

Kibum tylko skinął głową, chwilę później poczuł jak jego chłopak powoli w niego wchodzi. Pomimo tego, że robili to już wielokrotnie, Key pomimo wszelkich starań, zawsze uronił łzę, a jego twarz wykrzywiała się w wyrazie bólu.

Widząc to Minho na moment zamarł i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Gorącymi palcami zebrał równie gorącą łzę i uśmiechnął się do niego czule. Czekał, aż Kibum przyzwyczai się do jego obecność obserwując jego piękną twarz. Bo był najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego w życiu spotkał, a teraz miał szansę być blisko niego, całować to ciało, pieścić, przytulać, mieć cały czas przy sobie.

\- Bummie – szepnął, łapiąc go za biodra. Gdy rozmarzony, okryty mgłą podniecenia wzrok skierował się w jego stronę, oblizał wargi i dokończył. – Kocham cię, Bummie.

Pochylił się jeszcze raz i łącząc ich wargi w pocałunku, lekko poruszył biodrami. Key jęknął w jego usta, więc oddalił się, chcąc słyszeć w pełni, głośne, przeciągłe, pełne żądania o jeszcze.

Kibum drżał przy każdym kolejnym ruchu Minho. Chciał mu powiedzieć jak bardzo jest mu dobrze, jednak jedyne na co mógł się zdobyć to głośne jęki, zdzierające mu gardło. Choi wypełniał go całego i pomimo początkowego bólu, odczuwał teraz tylko wszechogarniającą rozkosz.

Każdy ruch Minho był krokiem do uniesienia w przestworza, gdzie mogli czuć jak ogień trawi ich ciała, dostarczając takiej przyjemności, jakiej jeszcze nie dane im było zaznać. Kołysali się, splątani, najpierw powoli, później coraz szybciej. Jednocześnie chcieli przeżywać ten stan jak najdłużej, ale też zakończyć to, móc przeżyć apogeum całej rozkoszy, pozwolić, by potężny orgazm przeszył ich ciała.

Raper błądził dłońmi po spoconym ciele Kibuma, który szeroko otwartymi ustami próbował złapać choć odrobinę powietrza. Z jego zaciśniętego gardła wyrywały się ochrypłe jęki, czasami przekształcone w głośne krzyki, gdy drgające i chętne ciało wyginało się w łuk, pragnąc jeszcze więcej. Jeszcze więcej dotyku, jeszcze więcej doznać, więcej jęków. Jeszcze bliżej, jeszcze głębiej, jeszcze mocniej. Krzyczał to do Minho, gdy tamten szeptał mu do ucha, jak bardzo gorący jest, jaki gładki, chętny. Może był jak dziwka, ale pierwszorzędna, nie byle jaka. Bo gdy zaciskał uda na pasie Choi, czując jak jego penis wdziera się w jego wnętrze, wysyłając go jeszcze bliżej gwiazd, urywane myśli przebiegały przez jego głowę, że chce należeć tylko do niego, tylko z nim być.

Minho powarkiwał, pojękiwał, krzyczał niezrozumiałe słowa, sam już na samym skraju. Wbijał palce w biodra Kibuma, próbując utrzymać jego śliskie od potu ciało. Czuł nawet te przeklęte maliny. Omamiały jego zmysły, sprawiając, że pochylił się jeszcze raz, gwałtownie go całując. Key złapał go za włosy, chaotycznie oddając pocałunek, a potem krzyknął głośno, widząc przed oczami oślepiające białe światło. To Minho uderzył w jego prostatę. I kolejny raz, i następny. A każdy kolejny krzyk był coraz głośniejszy, ale też wypełniony chrypą, cholernie seksowną chrypą, jaką dane mu było słyszeć tylko wtedy, gdy byli razem. Nie, nie wtedy gdy się kochali, tylko wtedy, gdy się pieprzyli, wariacko, dziko, tak, że sami siebie nie rozumieli, świat był tylko plątaniną cieni, bezsensowną, a pośród nich tylko oni. Tylko ich dwójka, ciasno ze sobą związana.

Szatyn chwycił w dłoń penisa Key, czując pod palcami lepką ciecz. Chciał mu sprawić jak największą przyjemność, przesuwając po członku w rytm własnych pchnięć. Atmosfera była jak gęsta para, zapierała dech w piesiach, nie pozwalała racjonalnie myśleć. Nie panował nad sobą, przyśpieszył ruchy bioder, byle głębiej, byle szybciej, byle mocniej.

Kibum wypowiadał coraz bardziej bełkotliwie imię swojego kochanka, czując jak jego ciało drętwieje, oblane potężnym gorącem. Wygiął się w łuk, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, oczy przymykając z rozkoszy. Przeciągle jęknął, coś, co być może miało brzmieć jak „Minho”, a może nie, bowiem sam przeżywał potężny orgazm, łapiąc wielkie hausty powietrza. Sperma ubrudziła dłoń jego kochanka, ale nawet o tym nie myślał.

Choi zaś czując jak pierścień mięśni zaciska się na jego męskości, warknął nisko, trochę jak zwierzę, trochę jak władca, posiadający pod sobą swoją zdobycz. Dominował nad Kibumem, ale potem sam rozlał się w jego wnętrzu, drgając na całym ciele, szeroko otwierając usta, wbijając zamglony wzrok w sufit nad sobą. Minho wysunął się z Key i opadł bezwładnie obok jego rozedrganego i rozpalonego do czerwoności ciała. Dyszeli ciężko, walcząc o miarowy oddech. Nie byli w stanie nic zrobić. Jednak zgodnie uważali, że było warto dla najlepszego orgazmu jaki mieli w życiu.

Kiedy nieco ochłonęli szatyn przysunął do siebie swojego chłopaka. Blondyn wtulił się w jego boskie ciało, z satysfakcją stwierdzając, że tak na prawdę ten ideał należy tylko do niego.

\- Pięknie dziś jęczałeś - stwierdził Minho, seksownym, zachrypniętym, ciągle owianym nutą erotyzmu głosem.

Kibum niemal jęknął z żałością. To było strasznie żenujące i dziękował bogu, że nie musiał teraz patrzeć na szatyna, bo chyba spaliłby się ze wstydu. W geście obronnym, mocniej wtulił się w zagłębienie jego szyi. Choi zacichotał i cmoknął Key w czubek głowy. Mocny zapach malin uderzył w nozdrza Minho i tym razem to on jęknął z boleścią. Zespołowa diva spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Przeklęte maliny - burknął szatyn, naburmuszając się.

Obrażony Minho był taki słodziutki. Kibum miał wtedy ochotę go schrupać. I jeśli Choi uważał jego zażenowanie za coś rozczulającego, to ten widok który on mu teraz fundował był szczytem słodkości i z pewnością, gdyby nazwał Minho "słodziakiem" tamten by się zawstydził tworząc obrazek godny dzieła najlepszego cukiernika. Zamiast tego zaśmiał się tryumfalnie.

\- Twoja kolejna słabość, hm? - szepnął, na powrót się w niego wtulając.

\- Tak w sumie to mam tylko jedną słabość - stwierdził Choi.

\- Tylko jedną? - zdziwił się Key.

\- Aha.

\- Jaką? - dopytywał.

Minho nachylił się do jego ucha.

\- Ciebie – szepnął.


End file.
